The Chains That Bind Us
by Ejammer
Summary: Something went wrong with the sealing of the Nine-tailed Fox within the new born Naruto's young body could not handle the sudden influx of chakra causing a tear in the very fabric of reality which young Naruto fell through into the world of Vampires, Werewolves and Miracles. M rating because its Hellsing so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chains That Bind Us**

 _Something went wrong with the sealing of the Nine-tailed Fox within the new born Naruto's young body could not handle the sudden influx of chakra causing a tear in the very fabric of reality which young Naruto fell through into the world of Vampires, Werewolves and Miracles._

"Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are, make sure to find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more I want to say… to teach you … I want to stay with you… I love you" a l red haired woman managed to say as looked over her son. The son she and her husband just got impaled on a claw of a giant for. She wanted to say more but it was getting harder to breathe, she could feel her husband's arms moving to her side.

'probably beginning the hand signs to activate the seal' she thought to herself as she looked at her son with blurry eyes she tried to focus on the seal on her son's stomach. She stared in shock as she realised how close the claws to her baby with the claw about a cm above her son.

'wait is that blood on the seal' a thought passed through head

'am I hearing something' she thought as she tried focus on the

'Minato, could you repeat that'

"And Fuin" Minato declared

Now Kushina had heard that but she knew something was wrong their blood had joined with the seal, changed it but it was to late the entire Kyuubi was going into Naruto being pulled in.

'ah maybe I was wrong' Kushina thought with a small smile before she closed her eyes forever.

Minato managed to stay awake a little bit longer he was dying he knew that the fox was finally sealed into his son but then something went wrong the seal began pulsing a bright red colour.

Did I do something wrong have I messed up the seal' Minato thought to himself' looking absolutely mortified that he messed and cost his son a chance at living.

As the seal continued to glow getting brighter and and larger it began envelop baby Naruto and much to the shock of Minato in a bright flare of light Naruto was gone from this world not a sign of young babe left.

'What have I done' was Minato's final thought before falling down alongside his wife as he waited to be devoured by the Shinigami. Just as Hiruzen came onto the scene alongside a small platoon of shinobi.

'After witnessing the Kyuubi be sealed into the brat was all according to plan so what went wrong why did disintegrate into nothing what did it mean, all of his hard work, scheming and planning all have gone to waste' a masked man who witnessed what happen to new Jinchuuriki thought to himself after warping away from the away

"What about my dream how will I see Rin again" the masked man spoke aloud to himself.

"Its not fair" he said to himself again but at that moment a soft breeze passed through the area of forest the man was hiding in, but to him sounded familiar like a cheeky laugh that his former sensei's girlfriend used to have.

"STOP IT STOP LAUGHING AT ME" the masked man shouted out of rage and madness, ripping of his mask showing his deformed face to what demons that haunt him.

 _[Scene Change]_

Within the Hellsing estate there was a meeting being held a meeting of the round table. As Arthur Van Hellsing looked around the room he made eye contact with his brother Richard, Hugh and Shelby his old friends and Walter serving everyone tea.

"Now if there is nothing else I shall like to bring and end to this meeting of the round" Arthur declared as he paused to look around "well then may god save the queen and bless you all".

Just before anyone could move to leave the room someone burst through the doors.

"Papa, I have finished my homework can you come and play with me" A Young blonde girl called out as she ran into her father's study.

"Integra what have I told you about entering my office" Arthur Van Hellsing said to his daughter.

"To knock first father" Integra responded shyly as she looked around the room noticing that there we more people in the room.

"Yes now my dear please wait for a moment" Arthur said "Hmm Walter please escort our guests of the premises"

"Yes Sir, will you gentlemen please follow me" Walter said as he turned and left with the guests including his little brother Richard. Arthur watched them leave before turning to his daughter.

"Now lets to the gardens and she what mischief can be found, ok sweetie" Arthur smiling down at his daughter whilst holding out his hand for her to take.

The father and daughter duo had just made it to the rear courtyard when the sunny clear skies disappeared and everything went dark, with howling winds and rain appearing out of nowhere.

"What the devil" Arthur said as he pushed Integra behind him for protection.

"Papa I am scared" Integra whispered before a blinding flash of crimson light occurred which lasted a few seconds before fading away and was left astonished the current head of Hellsing family. Right in front Arthur and his daughter was a small crater and in that crater was small babe that began wailing.

"stay here Integra, I shall see what this is" Arthur commanded as he walked towards what appeared to be a crying human child.

As he got closer the child opened its eyes but continued wailing as Arthur continued his approach. As Arthur reached the child he slowly began pick him up as he examined the babe he noticed a small bracelet wrapped around his wrist and as he took a closer look for inspection.

"Naruto" he read aloud 'hmm what strange name for some one who looks British' referring to his Caucasian skin tone and small tufts of blond hair.

"Sir are you ok" Walter shouted out as he came running to see if his master had been injured in that freak storm that just passed.

"Its ok Walter don't you worry but if you will please fetch me some warm towels for this child" Arthur ordered while showing the small child in his arms.

"Right away sir" Walter answered before hurrying off.

"Father, who is that, what just happened and why does he have whiskers on his face" questioned a slightly nervous girl as she tried to peer into her father's arms.

"I don't not know my child but I have a special feeling about him, he will go on to do great things when he is older" Arthur replied.

"Come now let us head inside to see if we can find some answers" Arthur said to his daughter as he walked past her.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **Integra is currently 7 years of age.**

 **Naruto will get some special abilities chakra based, things that don't require hand signs such as:**

 **Chakra Chains**

 **Earthquake generation from the Kyuubi (it can create earthquakes with a swing of its tail)**

 **Strength and speed augmentation**

 **He will be strong but very inexperienced compared those like Anderson and obviously Alucard.**

 **Weapons should he use blades or guns?**

 **Leave a review let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chains That Bind Us**

It has been five years since the day of that freak storm and Naruto arrival at the Hellsing manor. Four years since Arthur decided to adopt Naruto into the Hellsing family.

"There you are master Naruto you know its time for your lessons, you should not be trying to bother your sister," the butler who has been looking for Naruto for the past half hour who was trying to sneak into Integra fencing lessons.

"But Walter," Naruto whined

"No but Master Naruto Arthur has given me strict instructions since he has been ill you must continue your lessons,"

"Fine but can I go see him afterwards Walter," Naruto said in an earnest tone that brought a small smile to Walters face

"Sure thing young master," Walter answered before leading Naruto back to the academics' room.

Inside of the room that Naruto was trying to sneak into a young girl of twelve years was trying to catch her breath as her fencing session was going on ever since her father returned from abroad he became really ill, ill enough to be made bed ridden she had thrown her self into her studies both academic and physical.

'I wander what trouble Naruto is getting into' Integra thought as she was waiting for her fencing coach to choose her next opponent.

As Naruto finally reached the room where he was to continue his Language lessons with his tutor.

"Es ist schön, dass Sie uns heute Master Marcellus." The tutor called out using his official name as he entered the room.

When Naruto heard his tutor call him the name he was given when he was officially adopted and his father gave him the name Marcellus Hellsing even though his Arthur, Integra and Walter all called him by the name of Naruto which he secretly preferred. To everyone else it was Marcellus Hellsing.

"So its German to day" Naruto said with a huff.

"Erm, Hallo Miss sorry Ich bin spat," Naruto replied in an uncertain tone.

 _{Scene Change}_

Later on that evening Integra and Naruto sat at the table waiting for dinner to be served. As they sat down Integra began thinking about the Incident two years ago the incident that made her father draw some Naruto's blood for testing.

 _A much younger Integra was currently outside of the estate shopping with her little brother and a couple of servants/guards as they stopped off outside of an another store, she was about to go in when she noticed that manage to sneak off out his push chair with out anyone noticing. Just before she could tell anyone, a cry rang out and could be heard by Integra and the rest of the Hellsing staff as they could tell it was Naruto they were just about to try and find the lost toddler the ground began shaking. The earthquake began to tear the shopping centre apart. During all of the chaos Integra spotted the young Naruto on the floor crying around the corner from their original location, before anyone could stop her she ran to her baby brother. Just as she reached him she began to calm him down._

" _Naruto you have got to calm down, we need to leave to get to safety."_

" _Inta! Inta! I was so scared I couldn't find you," Naruto cried out with tears going down his face._

" _Its ok Naruto just calm down we need to go," Integra said._

 _It was like magic as soon as Naruto stopped crying the earth stopped shaking, much to the surprise of the elder Hellsing sibling. As they evacuated Integra made sure to tell her father when they got home._

 _When they arrived home Integra told her father and Walter about what happened which her father to get a DNA test done on Naruto of which the results were surprising to all._

"How was training sister, did ya beat down all of those other people," Naruto asked snapping Integra out her thoughts.

"Well of course I am a Hellsing of course I beat them down," Integra replied with pride alongside arrogance dripping of her tone.

"I can't wait to do now more physical stuff I'm stuck with boring stuff like maths, languages boring meditation, I mean I know I almost five but what other children do you see doing this sister."

"Come now little brother you know I did it and you are not other children you are a Hellsing and you know why you have to meditate, its so you don't lose control and it will teach you patience."

"Well said Integra," a new voice entered the discussion, which caused for the siblings to face the dinning room entrance.

"Father!" both children called out as another servant entered fussing over Arthur.

"I may be bed ridden during the day but for as long as I can still eat food of my own accord I shall do it with my Children at the table like a gentleman should now go find out what is taking so long with food," Arthur said to the servant before turning to his children as he sat at the table.

"Now Naruto you are no ordinary person you are a Hellsing above all else and a Hellsing man must always be a gentleman." Arthur paused only to make sure what he said was sinking in to his son. "You know why you have to meditate it due to your abilities to cause tremors and shakes whenever you get upset, once you become old enough to train your body and have demonstrated a calm demeanour will begin any form of combat," Arthur explained.

'it really is easy to forget that Naruto isn't a hundred percent human' Integra thought as she remembered the results from the DNA test which showed her brother to only seventy-six percent human the remaining twenty-four percent was declared unknown. It was due to this, scientific specialists believed that his DNA made Naruto to be different from regular humans and after more tests it was shown that Naruto had a dense skeletal frame than normal, his cells where soaked in some form of energy or radiation it was unknown alongside his ability to generate earthquakes stems from his unknown DNA.

"Now children tell me about your day," Arthur asked with a pleasant tone. Which snapped Integra out her thoughts once again.

 _{Scene Change}_

It had only been few months before Arthurs miracle disease went from bad to worse which left completely bed ridden and made him look like he had aged almost forty years.

In the bedroom of Arthur Hellsing were doctors, nurses and a whole lot of medical equipment. Also present were Arthur's children, brother and friends, as wanted them all present after being told he had only hours of life remaining.

As they all gathered Richard could be seen glaring at Naruto as he saw the child as street trash unfit to be raised as a Hellsing, His glaring was interrupted by his brother's violent fit of coughs which made him smile on the inside because as soon as his died he shall inherit the Hellsing estate and all of its power and prestige.

"Now my friends I wanted you here as witness," Arthur managed to cough out as he looked at his friends Hugh Irons and Shelby Penwood.

"Naruto, my son please come here," Arthur beckoned his son closer

"Now Naruto, I must tell you this, you are not a Hellsing by blood but you embody the Hellsing spirit and don't let anyone tell you otherwise you belong in this family, you will make me proud."

"Now Integra, come here my child you are wonderful and so strong my child you have the strength to carry this family. You would have made your mother very proud if she was here to see this day I am sorry I shall not be there to see you grow and develop further my child, but I have plans for you Integra and your brother."

"Now as I am no longer fit to the Hellsing organisation in the wake of my death I shall choose my successor as head of this fine establishment, I name thee Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing as my chosen successor will members of the round acknowledge my chosen successor," Arthur managed to say without starting another coughing fit.

Four people in the room were in complete shock, Integra, Naruto, Shelby and Richard. Hugh always new that Arthur would never choose his brother. With Naruto he was also shocked but was also happy at the fact that his sister got chosen over their mean uncle.

"My children if the time should ever come, when all hope is lost. If you should find yourselves surrounded with your enemies closing in, go to the last cell of the deepest dungeon of the estate, there lies one of the Hellsing family's' darkest legacies, it will be the instrument of your salvation." Arthur said just after watching his brother Richard storm out the room in a furious rage.

As Richard was nearing the front door he bumped into Walter his brothers head butler and monster hunter. Deciding to ignore and carry on to the exit, that was the idea until Walter said something that made him pause mid stride.

"I am listening," Richard said with sinister grin.

 _{Scene Change}_

It had been a couple of days after the funeral for Arthur was held and the Hellsing children were both mourning together in one of the many rooms throughout the house.

"What do you we do know sis," Naruto asked his older sister

"We shall take this one step at a time little brother."

"I heard from Walter you have gained a bit more control over your ability," Integra asked quickly wanting to change the conversation.

"Yes I have sister, it is not really that strong yet but I can cause little shakes, do ya want to see it."

"Not right now, to much glass we can head out into the courtyard," Integra suggested hoping this help distract from thinking about her father.

As they made it into the hall way did they notice how quiet it suddenly was like they were all alone. It wasn't until they had heard several foot steps from the other end of the hall as sounds got closers they began to make out the words that were being said but it wasn't until their uncle Richard stepped into the light with two goons by his side.

"Why hello my beautiful niece," Richard said completely ignore the smaller of the two, blonde child standing beside her.

"What do you want Uncle," Integra said while noticing the lack of respect in her uncle's tone.

"Well, I want Hellsing," Richard said as he reached behind and pulled out a gun.

Which both children could see and as he went to fire Naruto stood out in front of his sister and raised his leg stamping back down on to the ground shaking the hall way slightly but just enough to miss his mark and allow time for the kids to run away.

"Damn it I missed, come on let's hurry up and find the little shits," Richard barked out.

As the kids began to run they looked at each and began towards then far end of the estate, but on their way they manage to almost run into a dead end. I t would have been all over if Naruto hadn't spotted the ventilation system above and with each others managed to climb in and carry on making their way, the issues with traveling through a vent became quite clear almost immediately as the young siblings soon realised the vents echoed, echoed very loudly and since they couldn't risk slowing down they kept making enough noise to be tracked by Richard and his goons, so they came up with a plan.

"Where are you, where are you, my lovely little niece, my pretty niece, my budding little Fräulein," Richard called out trying to intimidate the children.

"Miss. Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, the grand successor to Hellsing Organisation, oh my poor little lost Integra, I wish I could help you understand," Richard carried on ranting followed by his two goons not realising that the siblings had split up, since they just walked under Integra's hiding spot.

Integra and Naruto had a plan to follow two separate path that lead to the same destination. They agreed for her to be stealthy and Naruto to draw them away from her since his was the longer way to rear of the estate.

"Twenty years, twenty years of waiting for my brother your father to die and mere hours before his death he chooses you to succeed him as head of the family, this insult against me I cannot accept, I will never accept! That unforgivable act of betrayal," Richard gave a monologue while cocking back his gun.

"HELLSING IS MINE," he declared.

"I have made I" Integra whispered panting from this entire ordeal just as she pushed open the large doors.

"No how can this corpse be my salvation," Integra said with a confused tone.

"It was at that very moment when Richard had caught up to her and levelled his gun at her, smiling a sinister grin.

"There you are my Fräulein," Richard said causing Integra to turn around and just as he was about pull the trigger Naruto burst out the vent from above slamming the ground as he landed causing the entire room to shake enough for Richard to miss any vital areas on Integra and the bullet scraped her arm leaving only a flesh wound.

As blood splashed throughout the room Richard one of his goons to hold the street rat down in reference to Naruto while moved towards Integra.

"Uncle," Integra called out

"Something on your mind my little Fräulein," Richard said

"Are you actually so desperate to hold the family title you would actually be willing to," Integra said hoping this some sick twisted joke.

"What an astute observation," he mocked and just as he pushed the gun up to face holding it point blank he went to pull the trigger but a wave of fear washed over everyone in the room. The sound of licking and slurping came from the far wall behind Integra, as all eyes were on this corpse re animating, as it continued to lap up blood.

"Ahh! The corpse," cried out the goon holding down Naruto, suddenly let go of him to reach for his gun as the creature burst free from its restraints.

In their fear the goons and Richard began firing their guns with a wild abandon. Which lead to the quickest massacre in history.

With the those three dead and walked looked to sucked dry of their blood since they were nothing left but husks, the monster turned around to face Integra who was now against the far wall.

During this Integra picked up one the guns that fell in her direction as this monster came at her just stopping right in her face as Integra pressed the gun right under the monster's chin.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, get away from my sister you monster," Naruto shouted as he tried to reached his arm a subtly golden light gathered in his palm and shot out a golden chain out and just as it got close to the monster, the monster vanished with a shadow and reappeared sitting right next to Naruto who got startled and lost concentration allowing the construct to fade into non existence which is probably a good thing since it would of pierced Integra.

Looking at his hand temporarily forget the monster to his left you looked at his sister with a tired grin.

"Hey sis I am glad your ok," he said before passing out from stress and exhaustion.

"These two are interesting," was the Monsters last thought.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **Now with the lessons and learning another language I kind of imagine to a Hellsing you must learn what Arthur would useful and learning languages from a you age seems more plausible.**

 **So Naruto can cause earthquakes and has chakra chains now**

 **Next chapter will be canon**

 **This fic is for Hellsing Ultimate but I will be using a few characters from the original Hellsing anime for some story elements.**


End file.
